


It's Better With You Anyways

by Cute_n_Corrupted



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But he's better at sex, Cool sempais hanging out with cute kouhais, Dry Humping, Friends With Benefits, Hinata is a dork too, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, slight underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_n_Corrupted/pseuds/Cute_n_Corrupted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama can only recall the urge to touch himself when he's making out with Hinata; and that is not okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better With You Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is my first KageHina Fic! I hope it's enjoyable<3
> 
> I'm not 100% confident in their dynamic yet but this made me laugh, so I like it. C:
> 
> Kageyama doesn't seem like the masturbating type and I think of him a bit of a demisexual, slowly having developed feelings for Hinata, making him feel comfortable enough to explore, then sexual experience things with him.

**It's Better With You Anyways**   
  


To be completely fair, it isn't really that surprising. If anything, it is more surprising to kind of be right even though general facts suspiciously guides people elsewhere.

Hinata is slightly buzzed by this time so the information just bubbles a little laugh out of him, mostly from nervousness.

“How....is that even physically possible at your age, Kageyama?” Nishinoya comments, bewildered at the least. When all the second year setter does is blush more, Noshinoya lends in closer, him being the closest to the taller male. “Are you lying?”

“Of course not!” Kageyama explodes, his face bursting with colour. Hinata burrows his eyebrows, why is he so embarrassed about it?

Tanaka laughs that same laugh that bellows into the air naturally. Tanaka can handle his alcohol pretty easily, and he is no different in terms of personality, just less cable of walking and when he's really drunk, talking becomes a visible issue for him. “That explains why you're so consistently static. I found myself seriously wonder how the hell you managed it so well.”

Nishinoya, still stunned by the information looks at Hinata, who raises an eyebrow casually, taking a sip of his drink. “Can you believe this Shouyou? even such an innocent guy like you has rubbed one out, how could this guy not?” he smirks at the redhead's reddening skin tone.

Hinata keeps a semi-level, semi-mean look on his face.

“I don't do it a lot or anything. Besides,” Hinata gives his setter a pointed stare. “I couldn't even imagine the cumming face he'd make.”

“Why would you-!?” Kageyama starts, his voice strained and heated but stops over the thunderous laughs of his two former sempais. Instead the raven hair boy glares at Hinata's devilish smirk from across the carpet they settled themselves on, drinking Asahi beer one by one.

Tanaka sighs happily and wraps his arm around the setter. “Kageyama...” another sigh. “Don't sweat it man, have another drink. We're just teasing.”

Hinata and Nishinoya make the same face together, a face that says _'we're not'_ and Kageyama chugs his beer to completion, putting his hand out for another one, an angry pout on his face. Tanaka smiles and reaches over his shoulder to grab a cold one from their mini cooler, passing it over.

Opening the tab with a sharp hiss, Kagayama finally speaks in his defence, “I don't have time for that stuff.” 

Hinata can't argue that, every time he did it, it was just because the boner was just kind of there so why not? Well, the same can't be said for last week.

“Stupid, you make time for it!” Nishinoya folds his arms with a defiant huff, like the idea of being to busy for a wanking session is absurd. He isn't drinking all that much this late Friday night because he had an early shift in the morning.

Kageyama shrugs. “Volleyball is more important.”

The room goes a little chilly at the statement. As true as that is, it's sad how devoted Karasuno's setter is. Amazing, but somewhat sad. Despite the casual rock music in the background, it becomes quite after.

Until Hinata gets a little too brave. “What about sex?”

All three boys look at him, Nishinoyo's face surprised like Tanaka and Kageyama is absolutely horrified, making the red head's stomach curl with an apology.

“What about it?” Kagayama gets over the shock and glares at the smaller of the two.

Hinata looks away. “Nevermind, geez, it was a stupid question.”

“Yeah, 'cause you're stupid.” the setter grumbles and takes a sip, his cheeks flushing darker.

“Am not.” Hinata mutters back, even though he feels quite stupid right now.

Tanaka glances at Nishinoya, who shares the glance with him.

“You two are so awkward sometimes.” Tanaka points out with a sloppy smile and then taking a sip of his beer.

The personal questions stop and mundane questions arise only to be filled with laughter and fond comments about each other that only each other knew.

Tanaka and Nishinoya share an apartment while they work and go to school, they are still in the area, unlike the rest of the team. Suga and Daichi went off somewhere Hinata can't remember. Asahi is in Tokyo training to be an even better ace, coming down every once and a while; crashing at Nishinoya's place.

Kageyama and Hinata still play volleyball, of course, together, obviously, but with new first years. They're all good, not like their team in their first year, but they're trying and getting better. The other setter on the team really looks up to Kageyama and it's kind of enduring but sort of annoying, to both Hinata and Kageyama.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are still on the team; they're also dating, which is weird but they don't give a flying fuck, which they shouldn't, still though, really weird.

In a way, it's made Kageyama and Hinata's partnership shift uneasily. They've become closer, but there's a line, and Hinata tries to step over it here and there but Kageyama pulls him back, it's both frustrating and breath taking. Until Hinata convinces Kageyama that kissing and cuddling here and there are things he wants from him, so the setter eventually caves in.

Hinata has always loved fighting for what he wants anyways.

For months now, Hinata and Kageyama start coming over to relax by getting drunk, underaged yes but they are under adult super-vision so it is not so illegal they figure.

Again, it is not surprising that Kageyama has never masturbated, despite the suspicion that he does since he is a teenage male, everyone has had their doubts collectively. It is not like they talked bout it, it's what everyone thinks, knowing how Kageyama is.

Plus...they don't swamp themselves with volleyball as much as they used to, so naturally they swamped themselves with actually paying attention in class and oddly enough, each other.

How does the setter still not make time to relieve himself, even for practical reasons? That seems to be plausible for a straightforward, awkward guy like him at least.

Nishinoya and Tanaka start playing against each other in Mario Kart while Kageyama sat closely, next Hinata on their only chair...pretty relaxed to the redhead's surprise. It's nice actually, they even start to share a beer, cause they already owe their sempais so many but they don't want to stop drinking quite yet.

The freak duo have been a little edgy lately, biting at each other, digging their teeth deeper sometimes. Mostly because their latest quick has had them falling on their ass the past week. But they still hung out and they still came to chill with their sempais, together, and they'll go home together, or stay here together.

It's to the point where most people that know them, describe them as inseparable, attached to the hip, which Hinata doesn't mind as much as he previously did.

Hinata sips his beer, his head fuzzy with warmth and his skin and blood almost feel like the same entity. Not a second after, not even before the tin leaves his lips, Kageyama has his grip on the can, pulling it towards himself.

The redhead sighs and throws caution to the wind half-heartedly and shifts to take hold of the setter's free arm by his side, gripping it lazily as he cuddles closer. The raven haired male tenses for a second but eventually, lets it pass.

Hinata is drunk after all, Drunk Hinata can get away with a lot of things.

“Don't pass out dumbass, unless you know you wanna go or stay.” Kageyama slurps perfectly, he's tipsy for sure, maybe even drunk.

Nishinoya turns around, controller slack in his fingers, face flushed. “Awww, is little shouyou sleepy?”

Tanaka smiles. “You two are a little too adorable little kouhai.”

Hinata smiles a goofy smile and Kageyama pouts, both their faces in equal amounts red.

“You said little twice.” Nishinoya points out and Tanaka snorts with him.

%%%%%%

The duo decide to spend the night, too full of alcohol to not decided that really. They both get ready for the couch tonight, stripping themselves of shirts and pants 'cause it's summer and summer is hot, even at night.

Not even their amazing sempai's can afford A/C but fans are just as good. Hinata hums as he adjusts them closer to the couch. Despite the heat, Kageyama still needed a blanket to sleep comfortably so he grabs that and lays in flat on the surface.

“Did you drink lots of water Tanaka sempai?” Hinata chirps from his end of the couch towards the other male's room.

Nishinoya gave him a confident thumbs up as he enter's the room with a glass of water, coming out again, about to close the door.

“Good night, little kouhai children~” the sempai in previous question coos from drunkenness. He's cute when he has no idea what he's actually saying.

Kageyama downs a second glass of water as Nishinoya bids them goodnight with his door shutting behind him with a click; all is quiet except for the running of fans and the cool breeze they make.

“Don't drink it all so fast idiot Kageyama!”

The other male stares at the redhead as if he has no business talking to him about trying to sober up. Hinata pouts and starts to crawl over, catching the slight panic in the setter's glare.

“Gimme some.” Hinata reaches out and Kageyama complies. Finishing the glass, Hinata wobbles up to refill it for the night. The soft slapping of his tiny feet in the kitchen making him giggle awkwardly, even when he reached the couch again, putting the glass near the setter's side.

They both know what is next as Hinata crawls under Kageyama's thin sheet and the raven haired male protests with a grunt but makes no further indication of disapproval.

“It's hotter this way, stupid.” Kageyama grumbles, still hazy with alcohol.

“I know, but this way is more comfortable.” Hinata flashes his innocent setter a toothy grin, settling above his torso, knees tucking in beside his hips and his arms curling in above his chest; like a damn cat or something.

“...tiny...” the taller of the two squeaks dully.

Hinata rests his head on hot skin and makes a questioning sound. “What is?”

“You is...” Kageyama shifts, so bones under flesh don't jab so badly. Not sure what to do with his arms, he lays them by his sides, well one of them. The one wagged between himself and the couch, just kinda wavers beside him and his friend.

As if the redhead read his mind, he mutters, slightly irritated. “On my back dummy.”

Kageyama's hesitant but finally rests his arm around the small of his spiker's back. “Stop calling me names...”

“Stop being so awkward?” Hinata mutters back. “'You is' isn't a correct response.”

Without thinking, like really, there is no thought process involved, Kageyama grabs Hinata's unsuspecting little romp forcefully and the other male literally jumps forward at the notion, a millisecond away from a yelp all of Japan would wake up to.

They stare at one another. Both clad in boxers and both utterly shocked.

Hinata feels his cheeks brighten and watches Kageyama's explode in colour. “I-I,” the raven haired male starts, Hinata's intense 'explain' stare pressuring him for an answer, it's the slight turn of his lips that made him really nervous. “It was all I could hit...?”

No response and Kageyama is ready to volunteer his body to the floor when Hinata settles back down casually.

“s'okay. I liked it.” He purrs with a slight wiggle of his lower half, adjusting on top the setter again.

A silence awkward to Kageyama only develops and Hinata isn't really that tired because he's kind of horny now. 

Kageyama manages to put his hand back on the small of Hinata's back and let's himself relax again. His orange haired friend rattles him sometimes.

This is not the first time they cuddled, and if they are to kiss, it wouldn't be new either. A friend with benefits relationship forms between the two despite Kageyama's attempts to stop it. The first time they make out on his own bed, Kageyama figures kissing Hinata is okay, as in acceptable really, the feeling still shocking for the taller teen.

A soft moan is heard below his chin and the setter just barely suppresses jolting up in anyway but he can't help the shutter that runs down his back. “Shh'” he urges, he knows he won't be getting much sleep tonight, it being 2 in the morning already.

“I can't sleep.” Hinata says softly and Kageyama's eye twitches. “Is it true you've never touched yourself Kageyama?”

That jolt makes it through Kageyama's body uncontrollably. “Shut up.” he seethes.

“No seriously,” Hinata looks up, face flushed from alcohol, body heat and effects of their current conversation no doubt. Over the past two years of being Hinata's setter and then, the last year as his friend, and the last four months as his secret 'makeout buddy', Kageyama has thoroughly learned something very important about Hinata; as innocent and curious as a new born baby, the kid is a damn perv! Somehow, he is a really big perv! And Kageyama is the only one who knows! “Were you too embarrassed to confess it?”

“No stupid. I haven't...I don't really want to okay?” Kageyama redirects his embarrassed face up towards the ceiling, a fan cooling his face, the pillow below him ruffling his hair. He feels a huff under his chin.

“So stubborn.” Hinata scoffs with a pout. “You should try harder next time, it's good for you you know.”

“I know. I've tried...I guess....” Kageyama slowly confesses, his throat slowly closing, word by word. But Hinata's bright and interested eyes lifted his invisible burdens without his asking them to.

“You guess?” a peak of interest in his soft voice. “What happened?”

“I don't know...” Kageyama shifts uncomfortably under the other male. Suddenly once again fully aware of how naked they are, their skin almost melting but for now just sliding. “I like...didn't like it or something, it was a while ago.” It's true, it has been about 3 months since he had tried his hand at jerking off, morning wood greeting him that fresh Saturday or Sunday morning, he tries and he feels gross as he feels his skin crawl a bit.

Hinata nods understanding, even though he couldn't have. He hasn't the slightly clue how it feels not wanting to touch yourself. It is frustrating, just wanting to relax and not having that as an option. 

Hinata stretched his slim and heavy legs down his partner's with a sigh, he really takes a liking to cuddling. Resting his head on the taller male's chest again.“But you do get turned on don't you? When we make out you do.”

Kageyama swallows. This is true but as soon as they are done, so is his boner. It lingers sometimes, and it hurts sometimes, and at those times, yes, Kageyama wants to touch himself but...but Hinata is always there and doing it after feels, weird.

Kageyama can only recall the urge to touch himself when he's making out with Hinata; and that is not okay.

“Yeah...” is all that the other says. Frozen in awkwardness, honesty his only option.

Hinata inhales. “That's good, at least. You're not completely weird Kageyama.” The setter can feel the one side of the tiny spiker's smile against his chest and pictures the other side in his head.

It feels like the conversation is dying, so Kageyama catches it, like a receive. “How do- I mean, when...urm...” okay, so it's a bad receive, the ball probably doesn't make it over the net.

Hinata laughs through his nose and it pisses the other off but it's too charming and soothing to make him react all that much.

“Last week actually.” he answers his setter effortlessly.” and how? Well, it was easier that time, after you left I was pretty far gone.” a more nervous laugh.

Cold, It was suddenly really cold- oh wait nope, now it's hot as fuck.

“A-After-” _Words dumbass,_ Kageyama yells at himself. He knows he's horrible at sex talk but common!

“Yeah...I felt kinda gross after but I told myself that maybe...you did it too. It made me feel a bit better.” Hinata admits sheepishly and Kageyama can feel his heart shake a bit.

“Wa-Water!” Kageyama suddenly stutters, trying to sit up. Hinata moves up in haste, kind of surprised, maybe even bashfully, thinking he has said too much? Kageyama grabs the water and chugs, foolishly thinking it will help his burning face. Then passes the last of it to Hinata, who takes the cup gingerly and finishes the rest.

They sit there, avoiding each other's faces, but looking down at their bodies doesn't help...

“S-Sorry...” the spiker mutters, slowly shoving his arms between his legs, trying not to graze anything down there. Kageyama chokes on nothing, not realizing he's been glaring at the swell in his friend's shorts this whole time.

Hinata is looking up at his blank face, probably expecting a response, which Kageyama would gladly like to provide, except, he can't.

“We can go to sleep now!” Hinata squeaks, self consciousness drowning his words and it alerts Kageyama.

“Is this turning you on?” the slight astonishment in his tone makes Hinata inhale sharply as if he's just been asked to answer a difficult math question on the spot.

Kageyama on the other hand, feels like he has just asked the world's most idiotic question of life, which he has.

Of course this is turning him on! He is actively sporting a boner on top of him. Idiot!

Hinata looks away. “It's just the alcohol...”

“O-oh...” Kageyama tries to hide his disappointment.

“Yeah!” Hinata laughs that nervous, 'forget about it' laugh and grabs to pull the blankets over them again to sleep and Kageyama lays down with him, the press of his friend's boner awkwardly a thing that is there, chilling under Kageyama's belly button, even rubbing the beginnings of his feather light hair.

Oh wow, that was unnervingly hot, the setter groans weakly but says nothing.

He's felt it before, through making out but they silently seemed to have wanted to ignore that part, not wanting to continue passed that point. But finding out that Hinata continued...without him...that makes the setter feel kind of dumb, like he's been unaware of something.

But it is only fair, Kageyama is the awkward one, he is the one who feels skirmish of when they start kissing. Being this close to a person is such an improvement for the raven haired male.

And being close feels good, it's comfortable. Hinata makes it so easy and comfortable, even when Kageyama inhales through a kiss too early, or when he keeps his eyes open for too long and when he shakes sometimes, Hinata rubs the skin there.

Making out feels good with Hinata.

“Kageyama?”

Owner of said name freezes.

“You keep moving...” Hinata squeaks softly, raising up a little, the tension gone and Kageyama whines without meaning to. Hinata looks at him.

Kageyama says nothing, just looks at how cute his spiker is as some form of distraction.

“If you want to say something, say it.” the other urges. He's good, Kageyama sours surprisingly.

Kageyama shifts through his options; keep quiet, yell at him to sleep or get more water, oh wait that's all gone now.

“You look really good!” a slap is heard 3 seconds after. Maybe covering his own mouth will correct that awful mistake?

Hinata's stunned look transforms into a rather cheeky one. "You're such a smooth guy.” he chuckles at the expense of his awkward teammate, who is surely not breathing. Hinata sprawls out over his setter, their bodies hot and wet.

Kageyama quickly and awkwardly, taking a full 5 seconds of fumbling, presses his shaky hands on both Hinata's hips, making Hinata laugh. Kageyama can feel his lips quivering to let the words out.

“L-Let's...g-get off...” is all the taller, but younger, male can manage and his face is melting, it must be, it hurts right now.

Hinata tilts his head softly. “You don't wanna cuddle anymore?”

Kageyama tenses. “N-No!” he almost yells and Hinata is taken back.

“Okay, okay! Geez-” the smaller one gets up but is stopped. “Kageyama!” the orange haired boy whines.

Kageyama knows he fucked this up! He pulls the other back down and manoeuvres him, against his confused protests (poor kid has no idea what Kageyama is doing!). Then the setter gasps with a arch in his back he doesn't expect, making his hands twitch almost painfully into Hinata's sides but the redhead doesn't register anything.

Expect Kageyama's hard member under his and sees nothing but the overheated face, trying to hide all it's embarrassed glory.

The realness of this hits Hinata in the face. He must act immediately. The setter seems overwhelmed still by his own bold move so Hinata has a shocking about of time to crawl out from over the long legs and reposition himself under them.

“Bend your knees.” Hinata whispers, leaning over the length of mid section and chest, smiles when Kageyama listens. The short male hovers over Kageyama and both males feel the rub of their strained boxers. Fuck, how does shit like this happen so damn fast?

“Is this okay?” Hinata asks, aligning them better and his heart speeds up at the hitch in his friend's voice, then he wonders if Kageyama even has a voice any more. The guy chokes on his own words so much it is a cause for concern sometimes.

When the redhead gets a nod, that further confirms his concern. “Just relax Kageyama, I'm gonna go slow, okay? You want this right?” why he asks that last is beyond his thought process, feeling the hardness of his friend against his own draining his thoughts into a vortex.

Another nod, then a inhale.

Hinata secures his arms up beside that nodding face, still hidden, then moves his hips upwards.

It's electric, almost literally. Kageyama's fingers press into Hinata's sides at the feeling and the redhead almost loses his breath.

Kageyama's so nervous; it turns Hinata on even more, how awful.

It's kind of awkward, thrusting up against someone so much taller than you, naturally it's the other way around, but there is no way Kageyama was going to take any more initiative now, he still couldn't show his face right now as Hinata keeps a steady rhythm, watching the other boy's bangs shift across his face.

It feels really good though, Hinata can't deny wanting this for so long, even if he tries to.

After a few minutes went by, Hinata finally speaks up. “Is this good, Kageyama?”

Finally, the raven haired male looks up and the sight is breathtaking. His hair is messy from sweat and movement, lips wet with saliva, cheeks flushed but it's his eyes that blows the short male away; his sharp blue iris devoured by his pupils. Hinata has never seen the male's eyes so blown up before.

“Yes, keep going.” it feels like he hasn't used his voice in a month when he says it but he watches as Hinata's eyes widen, not sure what he's so surprised about but it looks good on him.

“You...you should move too...” the redhead pants as he looks down between them. “I'm doing all the-ah!”

Right, Kageyama thinks slowly, he _should_ do something too, and when he does, it makes a moan fall right out of the spiker's mouth; then another and another.

“K-Kageyama!” the redhead pants, a need in his voice the setter has never heard before. Soon the setter is panting out moans with his friend and his thrusting pretty much stops, he can't really focus with all the sensations rushing in him all at once.

The bright sliver of orange irises above him, the smell of sweat and panting, the obvious feeling of hot, heavy pressure between his legs for the first time, all he needed is a taste of those lips on his.

“Why'd you stop...” the other male whines. “Please...”

Kageyama manages to bite back a more audible moan when the redhead slams down with his whining, turning into begging.

The pleasure is weird for the setter, it's building up yet pooling down, and he can feel it all throughout his skin and even in Hinata's voice. It's everywhere, it's too much but deep down, not enough.

“H-Hinata...” the setter moans low and let's the name stretch with the last of his breath. Thrusting up again, hearing the male on top of him squeak a tiny sound then stops thrusting down.

Finding a rhythm together is hard Hinata notes as he let Kageyama's hips rub under his. This is hard and just a tease really. But the reality of dry humping on their sempais' couch is horrifying on it's own and Hinata wishes Kageyama had that same old restraint this time but the other is so far gone, he could do this for hours it seems.

Hinata just really wanted this boy to come undone, for the first time.

Thrusting down right when the taller male thrusts up had both of them moaning together. Hinata had to concentrate on matching Kageyama's rhythm, it's difficult when he'd stop or delay or try to speed up.

“Pull me down when you move up okay?” Hinata guides. He would have never consider himself an expert in bed, Kageyama being his only sexual experience but compared to Kageyama, a volleyball prodigy only, Hinata is a porn star.

Kageyama nods hastily, eyes trying to focus as he pants, being rocked pleasantly; it's the cutest thing Hinata has ever seen the setter do.

They stop to test it out and bingo; Kageyama shaking a gasp and Hinata whining a moan, just what they are looking for.

“Are you close?” Hinata asks heatedly.

Kageyama moans sweetly. “I-I don't know...” Hinata feels the urge face palm.

Leaning down is the correction they really need though. Hinata's arms are sore but when he rests his stomach flat against Kageyama's, their arousal press even more and all hell(pleasure) brakes loose in the redhead; failing to keep a wanton moan under control.

“Ka-Kage-oh,shi-ah!” the redhead buries his face into the soft, wet expanse of his partner's neck, whining heatedly.

Kageyama's common sense is alerting him, he is pretty sure they are to be quiet right now but he can't bring himself to tell the other how loud he's being, because it's the sexiest thing the teen has ever heard. And it's flowing right into his ear.

“Please-please Kageyama!” Hinata mutters in a higher tone, having stopped moving, taking it all in below him, he just wanted to cum so bad, and saying Kageyama's name brings him closer each time.

Not sure what to do, the volleyball genius keeps thrusting up, hearing his spiker beg giving him the keen idea that that is what he is begging for.

One thrust, then a second, Kageyama presses the heat of the smaller male down against him a bit more and that must have did it.

Like a volleyball to the face, or back of the head, Kageyama's vision leaves him breathless and a long, soft moan flows out as he unconsciously continues to move up against the other, completely consumed by the hit of his first orgasm.

Hinata's voice gasping and moaning in his over sensitive ear stops, a slight squeal reasoning and the smaller boy's tiny body tenses, then falls limp, moans faintly shivering against his lips.

Both male's are still, panting and drenched, but satisfied.

Kageyama flutters his eyelashes and tightens his legs around his friend, his friend that helped him get off for the first time.

Hinata gasps and tightens around the taller male, cuddling him harder, so content and tired and warm. He can hear both heartbeats ramming against their chests.

It's silent, beside soft panting, then Kageyama feels his voice crack to life. “We should clean up...” he offers and gets a weak moan back. He feels his face burn at the sound, a normal sound will never really sound normal any more will it, he thinks.

Pushing up, Kageyama pulls the redhead up with him and removes the thin cover. “It's drying, Hinata.” the taller male urges softly.

Looking up at his setter, Hinata gives him a goofy smile. “Okay.” he gets up, a little wobbly and helps his friend up but really he just wants to hold his skin to his more. They softly pad over to the tiny bathroom. When Hinata walks in, Kageyama notes that the shorter male doesn't flick on the light, so he does.

They look at each other from their closeness in the bright light, Hinata up at Kageyama and Kageyama down at Hinata. It doesn't feel strange, it feels familiar but thrilling, like being this close is how close they've always been.

The light brightened Hinata's skin and hair, and in return brightens Kageyama's face, the red in his cheeks so much more profound. Hinata likes it, Kageyama's face, still scary but soft. He's gotten used to natural sharpness of the other's stare.

Kageyama looks away to turn the tap on slowly, the sound of the water the first 'non sexual' sound they've heard in the last 20 minutes.

“Should we use toilet paper?” Hinata asks as he reaches for some. Kageyama makes a positive sound.

Hinata passes him a whole bunch and the setter's eyes go comically wide and Hinata chuckles. “I bet you came a lot.” he tries to swallow a laugh. “Years of all that build up.”

“Stupid!” Kageyama hissed. “This is too much.”

“We'll share then dummy.” Hinata takes some and wets it under the water quickly and moves his other hand to his waistband, watching Kageyama turn his head away with a quick jerk, face blooming a decent red.

He busies himself with his own makeshift cleaning supply and begins to open his boxers but makes a choking sound that Hinata can't ignore.

The teen's face looks like it was struggling with the death of a goldfish that he has to flush down, but the fish isn't just dead, it's somewhat decoying horribly, guts and all.

“You okay...?” Hinata asks, trying hard to hide his unadulterated amusement at a man being disgusted by his own jizz.

Shaking hands reach down to clean the area and Kageyama's face darkens impossibly now and Hinata has never been more concerned for the other male. Does Kageyama have some sort of phobia of his own penis!?

“Stop watching dumbass.” the other mutters heatedly. Oh, he's just embarrassed to have to do it in front of someone, Hinata clues in.

“Why?” He smirks, finishing up his own mess. “Scared you might get another boner?”

“Obviously.”

Hinata freezes and so does Kageyama.

“It's creepy!” he corrects.

Hinata pouts, Kageyama is so dumb. “You already told the truth, why are you lying right after?”

“It's both.” the other glares that spine rattling glare and it rattles the smaller's spine.

“You're so stupid!” and unimaginably adorable, Hinata adds in his head.

Kageyama finally finishes, somewhat more relaxed now and moves over to throw the dirty item in the garbage, wondering for a millisecond if they should flush it down but there is no way he is picking any of that up again.

Taking the shorter male's hand in his, Kageyama rushes them out of the bathroom, Hinata has just enough time to flick the light off.

Settled on the couch once again, Kageyama's back pressed against the front of the couch and Hinata curled with his back flushed against the other's stomach, the two males cuddle again. It isn't like their sempai's haven't seen it before, it's a pretty small couch for a tall guy like Kageyama but Hinata's flexible smallness makes it easy for the setter to move then Hinata just moves around him.

The feeling of warm, longer arms around his slim frame sends shimmers down Hinata's spine. He really likes cuddling with the Kageyama, it's overwhelming sometimes.

“Thanks...” sounds a soft mutter of lips.

Hinata giggles and Kageyama resists the reacting urge to squeeze the other male. “You're welcome! Will you masturbate now that you know the feeling?”

There's a pause, and Kageyama shifts, curling into the smaller male, pulling him against him just a bit more. “...Maybe...”

“Hm?” Hinata questions, he's not really sure that is a positive answer.

“It's better...with you...so maybe I'll...I'll just wait until you want to again?” the setter tries to explain, voice punctured by awkward lack of understanding and embarrassment.

Amazed, Hinata turns his head up. “Seriously...” there's a underlining 'you can do that' in the male's words and Kageyama senses it, shrugging.

“T-That's what I've been doing...waiting.” he admits and Hinata inhales heatedly.

“Why didn't you say anything?” he questions the other as if he's so dumb it hurt. “I was waiting on you to get more comforatble!”

Kageyama inhales this time.

“I-I wasn't sure? You started this so...” he clarifies and Hinata can't argue all of a sudden. He did start it and he did initiate everything so it makes sense that the other just took a back seat for once in his life, completely misunderstanding everything, deciding to wait, the guy is so stupid.

With a sigh, half content, half contemplative. “Okay, you can only touch yourself with my permission then!” the other says the most ludicrous thing officially.

“What!? That's not really what I meant!” Kageyama panics heatedly and ducks his face into the redheads shoulder, a thing he does when he feels like he fucked up his communication again.

“I know! But clearly you can't get off without me so I'll have to make sure you do right?” the redhead explains as if it makes all the sense in the world. “It's okay, I don't mind! I'll call you! and we can text!”

Kageyama feels his face burn slowly as the redhead went on about his on the spot, future sex plans. He will not admit it, but that is just what he wants, just what he needs.

%%%%%%

When Nishinoya enters his shared living room he is not at all shocked to see a fallen ex-teammate and a taller ex-teammate half over the couch, seemingly trying to catch the casualty; both snoring soundly.

Tanaka isn't shocked, waking up an hour and a half later, at the fact that his roommate leaves them like that.

  
  


_Two months Later_

“Kageyama?”

“Hinata.” Kageyama's voice is straightforward with a hint of urgency.

“How can I help you?” The redhead mimics an office worker, but this flies right over his denser than concrete boyfriend's head.

“I think I'm ready to try...” Kageyama half finishes but he's not embarrassed like he used to be at times like this.

There's a slight pause, followed by a stupefied, “What?”

Kageyama is undeterred. “The thing, with me masturbating...” the raven haired boy clarifies, only slightly embarrassed now.

“Well normally people do that stuff alone in their room.” Hinata points out dully.

“I am in my room.” The setter points out, completely ignoring the 'alone' part.

Hinata face palms, sitting on the edge of his bed in his casual Sunday clothes, loose shirt with loose shorts, the material soft against his legs. “Having me on the phone when you masturbate isn't really...masturbating stupid.” Although one can totally argue this.

“It kind of is.” Kageyama retorts, his determined demeanour fading a little. “And you said...I needed to ask for permission.” he mutters softly.

Hinata bites his lip. “Okay...you have my permission to masturbate.”

Kageyama is silent and Hinata is about ask if he is still there when he hears a shifting noise on the other end. “Thanks.” His boyfriend says almost casually, a hint of appreciation in his voice.

The redhead almost falls off his bed in shock. Seriously!? His mouth open in admiration of this guy, he is so awkward and amazing.

“You're going to help me though, right?” he asks after a moment of silence.

“Help!?” the other can't help but squeal and he can hear his boyfriend squeal in response.

“You said!?” he starts, confusion and doubt present in his voice.

“Y-Yeah but!” Hinata gasped into the phone, using both hands to hold the device now, as if it has grown heavier. “I didn't think you'd actually want to?”

“What do you mean! You offered! You said 'we could call or text', so I called!” Hinata knew the other male is frustrated now, but it's been so long, like 2 months, Hinata kind of forgot about it really.

“I know, I know!” the ginger recalls to his irritated partner. “I'm just a little, uh, under prepared!” Hinata says hurriedly.

“Did you need a friggin' script? I just wanted to get off!” Kageyama barks back at his boyfriend's stupidness.

He must be home alone right now, Hinata thinks frantically, just yelling stuff like that! Even over the phone the redhead was scared of someone hearing!

“Just pull at it until it goes all _'GUUAH'_   like you did with mine!” the teen instantly covers his mouth staring at his bedroom door. If someone does catch that he hopes it sounds vague enough to be mistaken for something else like...not something penis related.

“My dick doesn't go 'guuah' you dumbass!” the volleyball genius yells so offended and disgusted that Hinata can't help but laugh. “Come over dammit!” the setter gives in promptly.

Hinata stops laughing. “No way! It's a school night!”

“So? Spend the night.” 'I make the rules' is Kageyama's middle name isn't it?

It isn't the first time they slept over at each other's house, forced to sleep on separate surfaces because their families knowing about them is unnerving for the both of them.

“Bakageyama!” Hinata threatens in a whiny voice.

“I can't do it without you.” Kageyama states plainly, like it's normal to not be able to masturbate without your boyfriend's presence. In this case, it's kind of weird, but the time Kageyama really did touch himself in front of Hinata, and another time against Hinata, the redhead instantly formed a new fetish of watching those setting hands glide against their owner's growing arousal.

Oh god, he's going to get hard if he keeps thinking that stuff!

Hinata decides to book it into his backyard, sitting over the back deck, away from innocent ears, telling his boyfriend to get into a comfortable position.

“Like...just lay down?”

This is going to take a while, the spiker sighs. “Whatever works for you, dummy. I usually sit with my knees bent I guess.”

“Hm.” is all Hinata hears when he looks up at the evening sky slowly changing; stars starting to peak out. He wishes he could just bike over to Kageyama's in the end but he craves distance too, and hearing his voice on the phone is unbelievably calming. “Okay...”

“What are you doing?” Hinata asks, implying how he positioned himself but Kageyama is too dense to read into the connection of that and the situation, taking the sentence on it's own.

“What? I'm doing what you said?” he says confused, how does this guy get confused so friggin' fast? Hinata groans.

“Stupid! I meant, what like position did you go with!” Hinata's face burns, even though he refused this at first, he wanted to know every single detail apparently.

“Oh. Um, I'm laying on my back...knees up...” Kageyama's voice is so soft but full of heat, Hinata loves it.

“Mmm.” the redhead makes the sound before thinking not to.

“Hinata...” Kageyama pants and that draws the spiker's attention.

“A-Are you doing it now?” he asks surprised. That escalated quickly...

“Y-Yeah, I guess.” Kageyama admits, his breath actually passing the phone's mic, rapidly

Hinata wants to listen to Kageyama's breathing on the other side more, pretends it's right beside him, even closes his eyes.

“How does it feel...” Hinata finally asks, his own breath inhaling the air outside slowly, leaning forward without realizing.

“Good...” Kageyama moans softly after and Hinata is instantly jealous. “But...I want...”

“What?” Hinata asks softly, pressing the phone closer.

“I want you here...it's not the same...stupid.”

Hinata lets out a loose laugh. “Of course it's not the same, but it's good right?”

When he gets a particularly higher moan, almost a keening noise that he swears sounds like myself, the redhead bucks forward, asking heatedly. “What are you doing?”

“Jacking off.” the other answers quickly, a soft swear word slipping, driving the smaller of the two mad.

“I know stupid!” Hinata huffs irritatingly but entirely turned on. “Walk me through it, I don't know!”

“W-wha...?” The other male stops, Hinata can tell he stopped by the lack of background noise he heard just moments ago.

Hinata bites his lip, he fucked up somehow. “Um...a-are you close?” he asks sheepishly, trying to decipher what the fuck he expected Kageyama to do with that previous question, while trying to make him forget it.

“Y-yeah, but I stopped.” As Hinata has figured. “What did you want me to do?” his boyfriend asks simply, curiously. the devotion in his voice so evident. He stopped in the middle of jerking off to make sure he appeased his spiker's stupid, idiot, confusing demands, fuck, he wishes he just let the him finish and dealt with his own growing need after. Now he has to explain something he hasn't quite picked up on yet.

“Ah, uh, um, you're kinda leaving me in the dark here...” the redhead laughs nervously.

“What? I don't- Oh.” realization falls on the taller male.

There's silence; the inevitable comes.

“Is this turning you on right now?”

and there is it, never failing to present itself prominently in all it's oblivious glory and Hinata squints in it's blinding shininess with a glare that clearly states. “of course it does!”the ginger squeals angrily, phone in front of his face as if it is the one pissing him off.

“S-Sorry! I...I'm not used to turning people on...?” Kageyama tries to provide, hopelessly really.

“Stupid, I'm literally the only one you have that affect on!” Hinata grumbles back. The way the idiot setter glares at everything all the time, it's hard to like him at first glance.

“You don't know that.” The setter says defensively, slightly contradicting what he has previously said.

Out of frustration and pure stupidity and being horny, somehow the last reason counts; Hinata hangs up. Blinking when he realizes what he has just done, panic nervously shakes through his tiny frame, the cellular device fumbling in his shaking hands.

It begins to ring again and it's none other than Kageyama. Hinata doesn't waste a millisecond answering, taking a deep breath.

“Help me finish before you hang up on me you bastard!” he yells commandingly but there's a hint of betrayal behind each word.

“I'm sorry! I-It was an accident I swear!” Hinata begged for forgiveness, his mom peaks out acutely from the screen door to ask if everything is alright, Hinata panics, covering the phone as he yells in embarrassment, 'Mom please, I'm okay! I'm okay!'

All is silent once again.

“A-Are you still hard?” Hinata squeals the words out.

Kageyama sighs. “Well, kind of.”

“I'm sorry! Um, I just, I'm jealous! I want to be there too!” he blurts, pouting out the words.

“I said you can come over...” Kageyama offers again.

“I know but, I like talking to you over the phone.” Hinata fiddles with his shirt, phone wedged between his shoulder and ear.

“Over talking to me face to face?” His boyfriend says, slightly confused if not offended.

“Noooo, Kageyama!” Hinata whines pointedly. “Don't mix it up!”

“I'm not, I assumed that's what you were implying.”

“No, I just like this...uh....I like...longing for you too...I really don't know.” Hinata murmurs, it sounds right to say, that's a good thing right, longing for someone?

“Oh...” is all the raven haired boy says, Hinata can't decipher if that is a good 'oh' or a bad 'oh'. “S-should I say something like that back or...?”

Hinata's face deadpans from uncertainly. “Weren't you in the middle of something...” he hints instead.

“C-can I?” A whole new interest nuzzles in the setter's voice.

Hinata screams internally, he loves how stupid and awkward this guy is! Doesn't he even realize how much control that gives the other person!? Especially when he, himself, is the control freak out of the two!?

Hinata shakes his head, face going stern with determination. “Yes, this time...tell me what your thinking when you do, okay?” Hinata commands sweetly, that is probably what he meant by the useless 'walk me through it' rubbish he had said earlier. At least it prolonged the event.

“S-Sure, I'll try...” Kageyama says hesitantly, and Hinata waits patiently, his softening member swelling in interest. There's a long sigh and then movement, followed a small noise, it sounds slightly startled. “Hinata....” owner of said name makes a positive noise back. “I'm thinking...of volleyball.”

For once in the redhead's _entire_ life, volleyball is not the answer he's yearning for.

“Don't think about that right now!” Hinata guides angrily, thinking ' _bad dog, bad dog_!' in his head. But the heated breathing comes flowing from the mic on the phone and right into the redhead's ear.

“But...hah...sometimes,” There's a pause, or actually, there's a tiny moan heard. “your spikes really turn me on, when you hit the perfect...oh god.” he sounds utterly embarrassed...like he just spilled a long kept, never to be spoken about secret.

Breathtaking, but....not really where Hinata wants this sex-talk to go...

Hinata sighs into the phone any ways, letting the other know it's okay, or that it's fine to think that or something. “How about when I get on my knees...” he starts but a particularly strong moan cuts though, Hinata smiles devilishly. “On the edge of your bed, taking you into my mouth?”

“That's-” a whine and Hinata's reeling. He's dirty talking Kageyama Tobio! Not entirely a first but this is far more direct than just asking him what he wanted or asking if he felt good! “Hinata, more.”

oh god a begging Tobio has appeared!

“Um, uh...” losing his cool, his short lived flow disturbed momentarily. The sounds of Kageyama's desperate pants forever burned in his head for later use. “or when I lick one of your nipples...”

“Don't mention that stupid dumbass!” his boyfriend's words pregnant with embarrassment.

With a chuckle, Hinata apologies. Okay so nothing like that, he notes, like he knows the real difference of what turns Kageyama on or not at this point in time. Then an idea hits him, as if it threw itself at him. But it'll be pretty embarrassing for him, it'll be a great opportunity for future...uh stuff he imagines.

“Fuck, Hinata, please, say more,” Kageyama shamelessly begs just as the other is about to speak again. The setter probably has no idea how desperate he sounds right now, masking it in his head that he sounds super demanding and cool or something. “'so close-”

“Lift your hips.” the shorter male commands suddenly, putting his plan into action.

“Mmm...Ah-Hina-” Music to his ears, Hinata whimpers delightfully, squeezing the phone.

“Close your eyes, pretend...pretend your inside me.” Hinata is quite shocked at himself for being able to say it so sternly as he feels he said it. But the gasp he catches sets his skin aflame. He knew it! he knew Kageyama wants to go all the way, stupid, sexy pervert!

Pushing that aside but keeping it in mind, Hinata takes a deep breath. “You want that don't you, Tobio, me on top of you-” _Shit!_ He can't finish the rest, too much, oh god too much!

“Y-Yes! Aw fuck-Yes, Hinata.” The setter doesn't take any notice to the sudden stop from his boyfriend, too consumed by pleasure and trying not to be too horribly loud, although why worry, he's alone, but it's embarrassing, so much more than just whispering his pleasure into his boyfriend's ear directly, but instead it's through a phone, dammit.

Hinata swallows thickly, he can feel a watered down pressure similar to one in a match. He had to get his resolve back, as his face burns a scarlet red, peering into his deck, phone not budging from his assaulted ear. “Tobio, tell me you want me. How bad do you want me right now?”

“I want you.” the setter pants urgently and it's so satisfying, Hinata feels his skin shiver. “I want you so badly right now, Hinata.”

Hinata smiles genuinely, then he whispers softly, “Cum for me.” like he'd say if he were to be there, jerking him off himself, with his own hands.

“ _Shitshitshitshi_ -ah, fuck, fuck....hhhnn-” Kageyama almost squeals, _almost_. And Hinata resists the overwhelming urge to shove his hand in his pants, so overwhelming he has to clench his fists. Somewhere among the intensity of it all, the smaller teen finds himself kneeling, face facing the deck's wood, elbows as support, panting slowly, phone unmistakably by his ear with his shoulder.

There's a slight wet noise heard then Kageyama's feathered voice. “That was...pretty intense.” he says reflectively, still hazy with his orgasm. “I had no idea you could talk like that...”

Hinata whines and this seems to alert the other male. “A-Are you okay?”

Shit he worried him.

“Yeah, I'm good.” a not so convincing voice breaking his cover. He's so hard, it hurt. He might as well tell him. “Please don't ask if I'm turned on right now...”

“I wasn't going to!” Kageyama barks defensively. “But like...did you want me to help...?”

“N-no, I'm okay!” Hinata sit ups. There is no way he could! Stupid inconsiderate boyfriend who's usually home alone!

“Hey!” Kageyama retorts, terribly offended.

“I have to bathe any ways, it's fine, really. I'm glad you did it kind of, like you masturbated a little bit alone.” Hinata smiles despite his boyfriend not being able to see it.

“Yeah...”

“What's the matter??” genuine concern dripping from the redhead, has he seriously offend him this time, sometimes Hinata can do that and it hurt him because he never means to, 90 percent of the time.

“Nothing, you should bathe, it must hurt.” His boyfriend tries to let him go, sounding distracted and it bugs the smaller teammate.

“Hey now.” Hinata says softly, sitting on his deck again. “Did I say something?”

“No...I just miss you.” Kageyama sighs. “I still prefer you being here.”

What a guy, Hinata thinks with a shake of his head, messy red locks fluttering. “Are you pouting?” Hinata giggles and hears a choking sound.

“N-No, why does that matter?”

He's definitely pouting.

“You just want to bathe with me, don't you?” Hinata teases, even making a bashful hand gesture in the air like a moron.

“Don't flatter yourself.” Kageyama spits out. He's over the mushiness now. If Hinata bugs him about it enough, he drops it like a hat sometimes, it's so priceless and adorable.

“Okaaay~” Hinata sang. “I had a wonderful time, but I really need to bathe you know?” Standing up, satisfied, he had the setter wrapped around his little finger, how sweet.

“I'll see you tomorrow then, and don't forget the bentos your mom made.” his stern boyfriend returning.

“I won't!” Hinata pouts.

“Oh and...thanks...for that...”

“What are boyfriends for?” Hinata giggles.

A soft laugh is heard on the other end as Hinata slides open the door, then a softer bye, followed by a beep.

Hinata stares longingly at the phone. God, he never pegged Kageyama as the clingy type, but damn does he ever like it!

%%%%%%

Hinata completely forgets the bentos and furious rants are thrown his direction until he shuts them up with a needy make-out session. Another problem solved.

 

 

 


End file.
